


every hour has come to this

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Parabatai, Prose Poem, Shadowhunter AU, aka bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a good ol' classic first kiss tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	every hour has come to this

**Author's Note:**

> luke's pov
> 
> go check out [cay's art](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/tagged/shadowhunter-au) for this au she is the reason this thing still lives and she is a GODDESS

it starts with a book, and with a glance

it starts here, in the library. the rows upon rows of books, most old and worn thanks to the clave’s increasingly waning interest in literate resources. (why bother with new knowledge when the old knowledge has served them well enough for centuries? why bother with progress?) the dark stained oak shelving and tables, almost black in the dim evening lighting. the flickering vanilla candles that you light to help ash study. the overabundance of greenery that you lovingly tend to, hanging from the ceiling, sitting on tables, hung up on the ends of bookshelves…

it starts in your safe place

 

it actually starts with an annoyance. it’s ashton hitting you in the shoulder, asking to copy your botanics notes again; with your rolled eyes and annoyed exhale - a script you both know well

“you know i can’t sleep in class anymore, right?” you joke. “because i have to take notes for you?”

ash only tilts his head and smiles, dimples forming, because you both know you won’t refuse him

 

it took a long time to convince ashton to attend your tutoring sessions. it took a long time for a lot of things - for ashton to convince you his friendship was sincere; for you to integrate him into your social circle (consisting of a warlock and mundane-turned werewolf). 

it took even longer for him to convince you that you’d be good parabatai

not that you needed convincing on that last part - you’d never experienced anything like demon hunting with ashton - just that he was sincere about it. that he could feel the connection and actually want to tie himself to you in some way

it all seemed like such wishful thinking; it felt like a dream, that he’d feel the same

 

now that the ceremony has taken place and the bond has been made official, it’s more difficult to measure time. it feels like yesterday when you first met ash. it feels like eons ago. it feels like you’ve known him your entire life; shared this warrior bond from the day you opened your eyes and saw the world

you feel him in your pulse, reverberating against your parabatai rune. you feel him in every breath; in every second, every thought and doubt, every memory he wasn’t even a part of

sometimes it feels like he was never there

 

it possibly starts with: 

looking at him makes your chest ache and the space behind your eyes feel like it’s trying to collapse in on itself - that was the first day

you didn’t even know him. he acted cocky, better than everyone. you can still remember how he looked at michael and instantly labeled him as low warlock criminal. his smile was bright and wide. his embarrassment and shame at learning michael was your friend was painful and irritating

he filled the space he was in - within walls his presence was suffocating, embedding into your skin and staying for days. without walls he breathed better, stretched out and airy. he still managed to find you, sink into your pores

you’d begin to look into the mirror, trying to find him. did you look different? you felt different

(is it possible you took up his space, made him feel different?)

you felt like a leaf picked up by the wind, aimless, powerless, destined to go where the wind carried you. you felt reckless after years of being careful, so careful

careful not to be too loud or speak out of turn. children were for listening (one look at him and you could see children were for talking). careful not to make eye contact, careful not to remind anyone you didn’t belong

he was fire, burning bright, burning until he crashed right into you, leaving nothing but ash

 

_ash_

 

maybe it’s the exhilaration of it all being official, crawling to a slow burn and ache. the rush and excitement of demon slaying when two bodies exist as one, burning and exploding with ancient magic. maybe it’s the danger of something forbidden. maybe it’s finally letting yourself see the truth in his eyes, your own feelings mirrored  
maybe it’s too much pressure built up over too much time, every doubt proven inconsequential in a single moment of want

 

it starts with, really, nothing special

when you look back and reflect, you can’t even pinpoint any difference between that evening and any evening before when ash pestered you for notes

 

when you let him kiss you, it spreads through your body, burning through your veins. you were always afraid to even touch him, to share your own personal fire, like acid in your blood, but you kiss him anyway, clutching his wrist when his hand comes to your neck, a warning

an invite


End file.
